chapters_interactive_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Spring at Blueberry Bay
Spring at Blueberry Bay 'is a sweet romance book released on August 16, 2018. Chapters 'Chapter 1: Strawberry Cottage On Hope Island, everyone is a familiar face... except the handsome stranger on your doorstep! Who is this stud, and what secret does he know about your upcoming interview? Chapter 2: Umbrella Foundation You tried to keep it under wraps, but it looks like Zach is about to learn the embarrassing truth about your financial situation. Yikes! Chapter 3: The Interview Zach reveals himself in more ways than one as you share a lovely evening of thrills and spills. Chapter 4: Family Matters Your torrid entanglements are the talk of the town, and even the Lancasters have heard the news! Chapter 5: The Path Not Taken You and Zach realize you've both made hard decisions that led you down lonely, difficult paths. But that's not all you have in common... Chapter 6: Hard Truths Zach has a dark secret. Will it tear you apart before you've even had a chance to explore your undeniable connection to him? Chapter 7: The Interview Reprise You're brokenhearted, bruised up, and an entire bay away from your interview at the Umbrella Foundation! Will the job of a lifetime slip through your fingers? Chapter 8: Negotiations The truth is out! Was your time with Zach really a lie? Who is the millionaire mastermind playing games with your heart? Chapter 9: Olive Branch Isaac Scott. CEO. Innovator. Playboy. Sex god. And... your new boss? Chapter 10: NSFW Good thing you've got friends in high places. What's happening between you and the CEO would really upset HR. Chapter 11: Fresh Air You're bursting with new ideas to put Umbrella on the map, but how can you get anything done with Isaac driving you wild? Chapter 12: Technicalities Technically, it's not against the rules... Technically, you aren't committed to each other... Technically, well... Chapter 13: Embezzlement Stealing glances, stealing kisses, and stealing the CEO's breath away. Chapter 14: Fire Isaac's touch is like fire. Every kiss sets you ablaze. But that's not all that's burning. Chapter 15: Close Calls Things are different now. You. Isaac. Everything. Chapter 16: From the Ashes There's still a glowing ember in Isaac's heart. Will you fan it into a warm flame, or blow it out for fear of getting burned? Chapter 17: Surprise! Two unlikely faces reappear in your life to shake up Hope Island in a big way! Chapter 18: Concept So much of what you and Isaac share is perfect... in theory. Chapter 19: Muddy Waters Not everything is as perfect as it seems on beautiful Hope Island. Especially not for Isaac Scott... Chapter 20: Change Isaac has a change of heart, and so do you. What happens next is up to you. Chapter 21: Blueberry Bay What's Isaac up to? A scavenger hunt of epic proportions will reveal his secret! Chapter 22: The Bet Distance tries to drive a wedge between you and Isaac, but a well-timed wager brings you back together. Chapter 23: Spring Fair The big day is here, and you're in for more than one unexpected surprise. Chapter 24: Unlovable You've spoken your truth. Now what? Chapter 25: One Last Egg Hunt Your journey to find Isaac Scott is over. But there's more on the horizon, and a lifetime to figure out the details. Author The original author of the story is Holly Martin. Her welcoming message for readers of the book is: Holly Martin lives in a little white cottage by the sea. After trying her hand at a number of fascinating careers, she now writes full time, doing what she loves. She was shortlisted for the New Talent Award at the Festival of Romance. Her short story won the Sunlounger competition. She won the Carina Valentine’s competition at the Festival of Romance 2013. She was shortlisted for Best Romantic Read, Best eBook and Innovation in Romantic Fiction at the Festival of Romance 2014. She is the bestselling author of 18 books. References 1. https://www.goodreads.com/en/book/show/34451662 Related Pages *Cards Gallery - Spring at Blueberry Bay Category:Books Category:Sweet Romance Category:Holly Martin